


To Catch A Unicorn

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster has always desired to find his one true love, but has failed thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My co-author/beta is on vacation for the weekend and I got bored :p so you get this.

The business sign flickered as Aster made his way up the side road, a hint of it not being the usual hangout of your average person. ‘The Village’ was one of the main hot spots for people of the homosexual type. Once Aster had spent every night in the bar, picking up random men of all types looking for the one he might build more than just a one night off of, his unicorn as he had taken to calling it. It had now been a few months since his last visit, but he was sure the same people would be there, as always, and wish him a good evening. Some hoping for another night with the man that had established himself as one of the guys if you are lucky to score at least once with. That was it, just once. No one had made it to a second time, it was something of legend at this point and more joked about but many still made the attempt.

As he pushed the door open, the scent of cheap liquor and heavy cologne filled his nostrils, ‘Just dandy.’ he thought annoyed. Still the few months alone had left some pent up frustrations and now that Easter had well since past, he could finally relax and unwind. His eyes gave a quick scan of the place and noticed mostly familiar faces, a few calling out to him with whistles and purrs. He chose to ignore the already intoxicated and instead walked through the table area and across the dance floor ignoring the few wandering hands as he made his way to the wall long bar. Spotting Cupid, he decided to sit next to the man while deciding on a target for the evening.

“Good Eve.” Cupid said happily as Aster sat beside him, “Yeah, Hey.” Aster returned. The two sat exchanging recent happenings, Cupid broke up with his boyfriend, and Aster spoke about Easter going well. Nothing too exciting before Cupid decided to break it off and chase after a rather hairy bear type of man he had just spotted walking in. He gave a quick bye and ran off, Aster’s eyes followed his friend, shaking his head at the way the man bounced around like a fool trying to catch a fish bare handed. Ordering another scotch on the rocks from the bar keep he sipped at it lazily, waiting to be approached by hopefully one of his prospects for the evening. A little playing hard to get and making them come to him was all a part of the game.

Still two drinks later, he was beginning to feel the effects of the liquor, cheap as it was. His head spun slightly as someone sat in Cupid’s seat beside him, ‘Finally!’ his mind screamed his manhood threatening to peak out at the thought that it would finally find release, but Aster managed to keep it at bay. The young man hung a light blue sweatshirt on the back of the seat as he ordered a quick drink, something sweet sounding. 'I bet that will make him take great later.’ Aster’s mind offered up. Turning slightly he put on his most sexy grin, “I thought you’d never get here.” he purred out. The young man next to him spit out his drink all over Aster’s face, “W-what are you...never mind! I-I gotta go!” The young man ran from the bar and out the front door all before Aster could clear the liquor from his face and see clearly, ‘What the fuck just happened?’ he questioned himself, no one has ever turned him down, never mind run away from him! “Not a good night, hey Aster?” The barkeep asked as he offered a towel to the man. “No, I guess not. He new?” Aster asked while he dried himself off completely, “Fairly.” The man replied. “He started about 2 months ago, but hasn’t chosen a partner from what I can tell. Not once!” he chuckled, “He’s like you but the opposite. He said something about waiting for his unicorn, so silly.” the man laughed playfully as he told Aster what he knew. “D-did you just say unicorn?!” Aster all but stuttered out, hands slamming on the bar top startling the man, “Yes? Why?” ignoring the mans question Aster instead had one of his own, “Who is he? What is his name?!” The barkeep shrugged, “Never asked, but I’ve taken to calling him little boy blue for his gorgeous blue eyes.” the man said sounding rather fond of the boy. “I wish he would tell me though.”

“Thanks for nothing..” Aster growled, writing something down on a bar napkin, handing it to the barkeep. “If he comes again, call me!” he said standing. “And tell him I have his swetshirt!” grabbing the clothing from the chair beside his he ran out of the door, once again ignoring all the touches as he went and the men trying to stop him for one night. ‘Not tonight!’ he screamed in his mind, ‘Not another, not again! I think I found him’ he thought racing down the only street that lead to the hangout. At the end of the hill stood a somewhat tall and slender man in a tight short sleeve shirt and pants. Aster called out as he continued running, “Hey you, hey wait! I got your sweatshirt!” the man turned startled, giving Aster a flashing look of those brilliant blue eyes the barkeep mentioned. ‘It’s him!’ Asters brain cheered, but then the man did the worst thing possible, he flew. ‘He can fly?! Oh fuckin’ Mim!” Finally reaching the spot the boy had taken off from he looked up and around but could find no site of him. “Who are you....?” he whispered a scent of mint just barely hitting his nostrils. Lifting the sweatshirt to his nose he inhaled deeply, enjoying the soft scent. “I will find you. I promise. My unicorn.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a 1/2 hour to kill and well, I feel like writing :) So here you go~
> 
> Thanks to:  
> kingdomhearts1994 - TY hun, glad you like it so far :) Just an idea I got today. ^_^  
> ElektraVamp - and read more you shall ;p

The next two weeks passed by in a blur for Aster, each week on the same Saturday night he returned to The Village in hopes of catching the young man he had missed on that one special evening. He always brought the sweatshirt with him, and harassed the barkeep for any new information, he had none. Aster also never took a partner home anymore, and that in itself was a mystery to the fellow patrons on the establishment. Whispers of curiosity went about of the man who had finally caught the Guardian of Hopes heart. 

It was now the Sunday after that second Saturday and he was due at North’s workshop for their monthly meeting, he had to pull himself from bed. Depression slowly setting its way in the deep pits of his heart at his inability to find the man. He went about his morning routine of cleaning himself up, and taking a sniff from the sweatshirt before he left his home. The scent of the man barely there anymore, causing Aster to sigh. He had hoped to maybe use the scent to help track the man should he encounter him outside of the club.

After he left his home, he opened a portal to just outside North’s workshop shivering as he cursed under his breath about the meeting being held anywhere else sometime. After he entered and went to the great hall he was shocked to find he was the last to arrive, usually it was Jack who came last, at least 15 or so minutes late minimum. Blinking a few times, he wiped at his eyes looking the boy over to make sure he was not imagining things. Jack caught his eyes and looked away, a slight flushing of frost covering high on his cheek bones. ‘Weird.’ Aster thought as he watched Sandy who had previously been chatting with him about something start signing his worry only to have Jack wave him off and plaster that fake super happy smile back on his face. Puffing out a bit of air annoyed, Aster smoothed the fur on the top of his head moving further in to get this meeting over with, he had someone he needed to go out and find.

The meeting went rather smoothly, he sat on a couch with Jack and Tooth sat on the arm of North’s big chair that he occupied. Sandy was just floating around the room lazily contributing a little here and there, but overall nothing huge to report. It was towards the end of the meeting that a smell hit Aster’s nose. He couldn’t place it but something in the back of his head was screaming about it. 

As they wrapped it up Sandy waved his goodbye and flew off to put the children of the world to bed, the poor man pretty much worked non-stop. Tooth, pulled North off to “Discuss some topics of the meeting more thoroughly in private” or so she claimed. That left Jack and Aster. Jack was quick to get to his feet, giving some excuse about having to go play with the kids, and as he turned the wind hit just so that his scent was blown back and more strongly toward Aster. Then it all clicked, Grabbing Jack’s arm Aster pulled him close burying his nose deep in the neck hole of his hoodie sniffing. “W-what are you doing?! Aster?!” Jack asked trying to push the larger man away to no avail. “Why do you smell like him?” Aster growled, “Do all winter spirits smell like this?” he asked holding both of Jack’s arms now as he pulled him away angrily.

“Smell like what? How the heck would I know Aster! Not everyone goes around sniffing each other!” Jack yelled out, continuing to try and free himself, only to go flying back and land on his rear end once Aster released him. “How am I going to find him now..?” Aster whispered to himself. “Find who?” Jack asked. “Never mind.” Aster said and left the workshop and a confused Jack behind.

Back at his home Aster grabbed the sweatshirt he had been keeping and sniffed it for a good minute, “It smells just like him...” he whispered to himself, “How am I going to find a single spirit when they all smell this good?” he tossed the sweatshirt on his bed thinking hard about all the winter spirits he had previously bedded and if any had this kind of smell, but could recall none. Sighing he decided to spend the day in his bed and try to think this out.

Evening came too quickly and that’s when he got the call, answering his phone he barked into it “What do ya want?!” angry at whomever had awoken the angry pooka. “I-i’m sorry Aster, It’s Jake, from the village. You said to call if he showed.....and well he’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta or co-author for this but if you'd like to put in and help some I'd appreciate it. This will be a short fic maybe about 6-10 chapters. :) Anyways let me know.
> 
> and also they have phones! I say so, so bleh ;p
> 
> and Jake is like jake from statefarm, cause I love those commercials lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again lol cause I got nothing better to do ;p
> 
> Thanks~  
> ElektraVamp: I'm glad you like it so far :D  
> kingdomhearts1994 : Awesome, I look forward to hearing from you. Be it as ideas for this or maybe a totally different story you would like to see ^_^
> 
> and to and to any who left Kudos!

Jack had nearly passed out when Aster pulled him close and sniffed him at the meeting, Aster’s breath sending odd tingles down his spine. ‘I almost got caught’ Jack thought to himself as he arrived back at his lake. He had been avoiding going back to the club since that night he almost got himself caught by Aster. He had made it a point to wear a wash out hair color and different clothing so as not to be recognized, but he had no doubt that his fellow guardian would have known right away. It was amazing enough that he had yet to figure it out.

Sighing heavily he decided that he needed a little down time and fetched a bag he had hidden in a tree, it was a gift from Jamie after Jack had ‘come out of the closet’ as Jamie had called it. He expressed his fears of getting negative attention drawn to his fellow guardians due to his abnormal taste and Jamie had come with the idea of ‘becoming someone else’ for a night. Jack didn’t just want a night, but Jamie was still young and failed to understand his desire to have another person to call his own, a lover. His mother had once told him back when he was alive about how his father was a unicorn among men, a great man only believed to be real in stories and that she was blessed to have found hers. Jack had thought the whole ‘how i met your father’ tale to be quite dull, but his sister always ate it up so he heard it often. Only now did he fully understand what she was expressing and he desired the same thing for himself. So he did just that, he became someone else. Jack’s belief was if someone could love him as an ordinary winter spirit, then not doubt they would love him as Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and all things winter. 

Pulling out the brown hair dye, he sat down spraying some of the mouse textured color into his hands. Using the pond as a mirror he made quick work of covering up his white hair, turning it back into the brown it had been in life. After he rinsed his hands in the pond, he peeked around to make sure he was alone and hid behind a tree to change. He first pulled up the tight black denim jeans, and then slipped on the ankle high boots. Finally he pulled the light grey shirt over his head, trying in vain to get it to cover him down to his pants but it stopped about a 1/2 inch above them revealing the creamy skin of his abdomen. Tugging at it a few more times, he sighed finally giving up, ‘if only I didn’t forget my sweatshirt that time.’ he thought. Tossing his clothing into the bag he hid it back in the tree and flew off the the club.

After he arrived down the street from it, he hid his staff as he had last time in the rocks at the bottom of the hill. Making sure it was covered, he began his trek up it hoping that Aster had not chosen tonight to come. To his luck he didn’t spot the large pooka anywhere when he entered. Maneuvering his was to the bar he asked after his sweatshirt, only to find that Aster had taken it. The barkeep offered to call the man and have him bring it but Jack turned him down instead deciding he would just ask Jamie if could get him another one. Turning he found the dance floor to be full, even for a Sunday night. Spirits from all four of the seasons had turned out tonight, turns out it was special event, everyone had on masquerade masks. The barkeep handed Jack one and told him to join in the fun. Smiling Jack looked over his mask, it was purple and silver with gold accents and lace. ‘Why not.” he thought and tied it around his face, feeling a sense of excitement about the night. ‘Maybe he’ll be here tonight.’ and he moved to the dance floor to join the rest. It was a tight fit and he could feel hands caressing him from every direction, some slipping under his shirt just briefly. A few woman fully decked out in elaborate outfits that kept circling and offering shots out to everyone, and Jack quickly lost count of his intake as he let the music take him away from all his worries. The attention he was getting helping him to quickly forget about his problem with Aster.

~~~

Aster had run from his home as soon as he was told the young man was there and seeking his sweatshirt. Aster almost forgot the damned thing on his way out in his rush to get there all the sooner. He opened himself a portal to just outside the club once his feet hit dirt and practically ran inside. 

The room was jam packed with bodies, making it hard for aster to get around the mask wearing club go’ers. Once he reached the bar he bee-lined right to Jake, holding the sweatshirt up and yelling to the man over the music, asking for the location of the young man. Jake just shrugged and pointed to the dance floor saying, “He went to dance, but I can tell you what his mask looks like.” Aster nodded and took the information, his heart thudding painfully in his chest while he gave the man the sweatshirt to watch as he moved to the dance floor. He had turned down a mask, because who doesn’t recognize the easter bunny?

Searching it took him a good 20 minutes to find the man he seeked, he was surrounded by a group of fall spirits, grinding hungrily all over him. The young mans face was flushed with frost, ‘so he’s a winter spirit’ Aster thought as he moved close, intent on chasing the others off. He paused as the young mans crystalline blue eyes turned towards him, seeing him but not. They sat slightly hooded, his lips open and moist as he panted obviously very into the attention he was receiving. ‘It should be me doing that to him’ Aster’s mind yelled out and he was once again pushing his way to him.

Once he reached his target he growled angry at the other spirits, chasing them off quickly with a “He’s with me!”. Wrapping his arm around the slim mans waist he pulled him close and started slowly rocking them back and forth, his leg resting just between the mans feeling his arousal and rubbing it happily for him. He let out a soft whine at the friction, and his eyes finally fully locked with Aster’s causing a lightning bolt to run down his spine. “Gorgeous.” he whispered thinking of no other word to describe his dancing partner. Blinking the young man spoke, his words slurred, “Aster? Is that you?” Aster blinked, he knew that voice. “Wait....Jack?!” he yelled out, he was unsure if the man heard him as he promptly passed out head falling to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuunnn! lol anyways let me know whatcha think. I know it's fast but as I said before this is a quick fic I'm going to be finishing over the next 2-3 days (most likely, a week most).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, I've updated nothing. I'm sorry ;.; but I'm going to update just about everything by the end of the weekend! :D (give or take a day for the ones I have a beta/co author with)
> 
> I have a few of you to thank for reviews so a huge thank you to~  
> kingdomhearts1994 - awww ty hun :) I'll try to write more and actually....I dunno, update? lmao   
> littlebirdy3tweet - I'm glad you seem to enjoy it thus far :D  
>  if I missed one, I'm sorry ;.;
> 
> and ty to any kudos as well~

Aster carefully took the unconscious winter spirit back to his warren and into his home. He felt odd bringing the young man into his room, so instead he set up a spot on the couch for him. He gently laid him out on a few layers of sheets and blankets, finding the softest pillow he had to place just under his head. He was careful to not remove the mask during the whole ordeal, scared to find out the truth of who this young man was, worried about what it could mean. He sat himself down on the floor beside the couch, refusing to leave the boys side. 

As the evening went on the boy got sick quite a few times, one of those leading to the destruction of his clothing. Aster tried to be as gentlemanly as he could while he stripped the dirty garments from the boys body and wiped him down with a cool cloth to clean him. Trying to not let the fact that the youth chose to go without undergarments go to his head, and not the one with ears attached. His nose scrunched up unhappily as he took in the smell of not only alcohol but the obvious hint of drugs that he picked up. Someone had intended to have his way with his unicorn, and that was not something he planned to let go of very easily. Even if it was Jack this whole time. 

Now the time he almost caught him, and the scent he picked up off of Jack himself. Heck the unconscious youth on his couch right now still smelled like Jack did after the meeting. It all made sense, but still Aster prayed it to be someone, anyone other than Jack. The boy was cute for sure, and right up Aster's alley but they fought and picked on one another constantly. There was no way they could be together in a romantic setting, was there? His mind drifted back to the image of Jack's limp body when he stripped and wiped it down, oh yes. Right up his ally, the pearly white skin and peach toned nipples. Smacking himself in the head he forced himself to stop thinking about the sleeping body just inches away from him. If it is Jack, then he'll just have to let him go.

~~~

Jack awoke feeling groggy, struggling to sit up he gasped as sheets fell down to reveal himself nude. "What, omg I didn't! Did I?" he thought nervously, his hand coming up to feel his mask still in place, confused as to why it was still on. He swallowed a few times not too thrilled with the after taste of vomit. Looking to his side he found Aster on the floor, curled in a ball snoring rather loudly. Jack almost snickered and went to say something to startle the man awake only to be stopped by memories of the night before.

He had been dancing with a few men, they had been rather handsy, but as they brought him more and more drinks he seemed to care less and less. His mind kept saying the he needed to stop, someone needed to save him but his body was just too overcome by the unfamiliar feelings of arousal to be ignored. He remembered someone coming over to his rescue roughly telling the others that he was with him and then pulling his body to his. The body seemed so familiar and so right as they molded together and that's when he looked up to see him. "Fuck, it was Aster.." Jack mumbled to himself, taking the mask from his face finally. 

“What am I going to do now.....he knows.” Jack reached up a hand placing it over his heart as it clenched painfully. “I can’t do this, not now” Slowly moving into a standing position he wrapped himself in the sheet, resulting in a draped robe look. He found a sheet of paper and left a note for Aster on the couch, placing his face mask beside it. “I’m sorry.” he whispered before sneaking out and finding himself and exit from the warren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..been a bit. Sorry ^^; TY to anyone who has commented on this, or left a kudo! I promise to get this one done this month (only maybe 1 more chapter) Now onto the fun~

Aster awoke to find himself on the cold ground, it taking a dew minutes for the night before to catch up with him. Once it had his head snapped up and he spun around to the couch confused to find it empty, that's when he noticed brown spots on the pillow he had put under the young mans head, 'Hair dye?' he thought, eyes shifting to the mask and note with just two words next to the pillow. "I'm sorry." he read aloud, "He's sorry? Sorry?!" his confusion slowly bled into a sort of anger at being denied confirming the truth, and maybe talking it over this morning, 'The coward ran.' his mind told him bitterly. Standing he grabbed the mask and left his home, quickly opening a portal in the ground to Jack's lake.

~~~~~~

Jack himself unaware of the incoming angered Pooka was just climbing from his lake, hair once again a clear white and body cleaned. He moved in a slower, more clumsy sort of walk as he got out and began to get dressed the laced alcohol from the night before still lingering in his system. 'I got to be more careful in the future' he thought, considering just not going again out of fear. He had just pulled his pants on and was adjusting them as Aster came flying from his ground portal just a few feet away.

~~~~~~

Aster's eyes quickly landed on his target as he came from his portal, 'good aim' he boasted in his mind at his accuracy, giving himself a mental pat on the back at how much better than North he was at travel. 

It took him a few seconds more to realize Jack was in fact topless as he came face to face with him, a slight snarl to his lips. Jack was shivering slightly, but Aster doubted it was from the cold, his eyes flickering down the boys body with an appreciative glance his nipples getting a few seconds longer than the rest since they happened to be exposed. Not that Aster would complain. 

He quickly clicked his eyes up, catching Jack's in a strong stare down his lips moving into a more natural look his anger slowly fleeing as he noticed Jack's fear. He could smell it strongly in the air as he tried to curl into himself or so it appeared. 

He quickly brought up the mask and note in a clenched hand, "Why did you run?" he asked in a commanding tone. 

Jack took on the look of a deer in headlights responding with a, "Uhhhh.....what?"

Aster shook his head trying to control his temper, "Little boy blue, I mean the boy last night! It was you wasn't it!" he corrected himself in the end after accidentally calling Jack the bar keeps nickname.

Jack just looked from him to the mask and back again, a look of defeat filling his eyes.

Aster wanted to calm the boy so badly, his other hand twitching in desire to reach up and caress his cheek, and his lips itching to purr soft words of comfort until his body relaxed but this time he would hold off needing answers first.

"Yes." Jack squeaked out, "It was me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and forth on a smut scene, any thoughts? Yes or no? Next chapter(if not the one after) will be the wrap up, I have waaay too many unfinished stories lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow, but I blame life for keeping me from updating lol I need more hours in the day! Anyways, let's get this going!

Aster was unsure if he should jump for joy at Jack's admittance to him being the boy he had been chasing this whole time, or upset since the age difference and them being friends never mind them both being guardians raising a problem. He had allowed the boy a few moments to finish dressing while he gathered his thoughts, trying to keep his eyes from peeking over at the boy as he moved, taking in each graceful moment the boy made and thinking of that natural flow of body movement being useful in more private times. 

Clearing his throat he decided this needed to be addressed and dealt with sooner rather than later. "Look Jack..." he began, noticing that once again the boy was in a sort of fight or flight stance, his eyes flickering quickly to his staff. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Aster took a deep calming breath, "I didn't mean to scare you, it's just I've been looking for this one person my whole life. You'd have to imagine my shock when my body screamed it was you. You're so young and from what I can smell still pure and untouched."

With every word Jack seemed to curl further into a ball that was turned towards his staff, making Aster think he's ready to bolt. He was shocked when Jack offered a soft, "I'm sorry." his eyes seeming to have a bit more glisten in them than was usual. "I'm not experienced like you, and young, and I know you think me a big pain." he continued a small tear forming at the corner of his eye, only to be set free when he offered another sorry.

Shocking them both, Aster stepped forward and wiped the tear before it finished it's trail down his cheek, taking the younger males face in his hands. "Fuck it.." he mumbled to himself, "We deserve a chance at this." he said a bit louder, feeling a small spilling a hope bloom in Jack. Feeling a bit more sure of the boys feelings in that moment, he felt bold and so he bent down and gave the boy a soft, quick kiss. As he pulled away his eyes snapped open, the kiss had sent a lightning bolt tingling down his spine. The feeling that this was right was never so clear in his mind before as it was in this very moment. Looking into Jack's eyes he could see the sense of 'oh' letting him know that the boy must have felt it as well. 

All stress finally left Aster's body, he pulled the boys form close to him molding his larger form around him. Shocked, only briefly when jack returned the embrace, his arms encircling around Aster's back, his hands grabbing handfuls of fur. Jack let out soft sobs as he cried out of happiness, slowly wetting a patch of Aster's fur, "I've been alone for....for so long." he mumbled into Aster. Smiling Aster pulled the boy tighter to him, if at all possible trying to form one body from their two, "Never again Snowflake. Never again." Rubbing his head atop Jack's soothingly he whispered to himself, "This whole time, and all I had to do was look next to me to finally catch my unicorn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed I know. :/ just too much going on and I hate leaving things open.


End file.
